This disclosure relates generally to Domain Name System (DNS) services and, more particularly, systems and methods for centralized administration of DNS servers.
The DNS service is a network-based service that translates host names (e.g., “www.xyz-company.com”) into network addresses recognizable by computing devices on the network. The most prolific example of DNS service is on the Internet, a TCP/IP-based network in which host names are commonly used to identify computing devices. On the Internet, DNS servers translate host names to Internet Protocol (IP) addresses to facilitate communications between computing devices. A business entity may, for example, provide one or more DNS servers on the Internet that provide name resolution for their own domain names (e.g., names associated with “xyz-company.com”). These DNS servers may be administered by the business entity during the course of business.